Soo
by 20Gag
Summary: Kyungsoo yang nakal tidak mendengarkan neneknya. Kyungsoo yang malang karena telah menjadi tawanan penyihir. Hansoo! request fic, RnR?


**Title: Soo**

**Pair: HanSoo**

**Genre: smut, western**

**Note: **this story requested by **yukki yamazaki. **Dan lol... saya bingung judulnya apa wksss. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Kyungsoo yang nakal tidak mendengarkan neneknya. Kyungsoo yang malang karena telah menjadi tawanan penyihir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo sayang, bisa bantu nenek menghangatkan sup?" tanya sang nenek.

"Baik nek!" balasnya semangat.

Namanya Kyungsoo, umurnya empat belas tahun ia tinggal di desa bersama sang nenek. Ia yatim piatu, ia anak laki-laki yang aktif dan penuh senyum. Banyak teman dan merupakan orang yang sederhana. Ia suka kebebasan, terutama kebebasan bersama alam. Letak pedesaan tersebut tak jauh dari hutan, hutan yang mengelilingi desa tersebut juga jadi sumber penghidupan desa Kyungsoo tinggal. Kyungsoo suka bermain dekat air terjun bersama teman-temannya hingga larut, dan neneknya selalu memarahinya jika ia pulang larut.

"Nek, sebelum makan malam. Boleh aku bermain di air terjun bersama anak bibi Byun?"

"Tidak, kau sudah sering berkata seperti itu, tapi kau selalu pulang larut. Tak taukah itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Memangnya di hutan ada apa? Desa kita aman nek! Para pemuda desa kita sangat kuat. Bahkan melawan beruang raksasa saja bisa."

Sang nenek mendesah kasar.

"Kyungsoo... apa kau pernah mendengar tentang penyihir hutan?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, bibir manisnya terlengkung dan mulai tertawa perlahan.

"Nenek, penyihir itu hanya makhluk dalam dongeng! Tidak mungkin ada." Sergap Kyungsoo.

Neneknya kembali mendesah dan mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke arah Kyungsoo, ia menggenggam tangan cucu laki-lakinya dan membelainya lembut.

"Tidak... itu benar adanya. Nenek tidak mau kehilangan keluarga nenek satu-satunya... kalau kau hilang, bagaimana nenek hidup nanti?"

Kyungsoo termenung dan langsung memeluk neneknya erat, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan neneknya. Apa yang dirasakan neneknya adalah apa yang ia rasakan juga.

"Jangan bilang begitu nek... aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan nenek. Aku janji!"

.

.

Sore itu, Kyungsoo sedang mencuci pakaian di tepi sungai di dalam hutan. Hari memang masih cerah, tapi Kyungsoo mempercepat acara cucinya karena takut membuat neneknya khawatir.

"Hey Soo!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk bahu sempitnya.

"Hai Baek, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Barusan aku habis membersihkan ternak ayahku, lalu setelahnya aku izin keliling sungai."

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman dan kembali melanjutkan acara mencuci pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" ajak Baekhyun semangat.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang. Nenek ku akan khawatir jika aku pulang lewat petang."

"Sebentar saja! Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu." Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan terus membawanya berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, menuju sisi tak tersentuh warga desa tersebut dan menjauh dari lokasi aman.

"Baek! Ini sudah terlalu jauh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Sebentar saja! Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil sesuatu!" kata Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terduduk di sebuah akar pohon yang mencuat keluar. Mata besarnya memandang ke arah keliling. Tidak buruk. Suasananya sangat damai, anginnya jauh lebih segar daripada di desa. Dan pemandangannya cukup menyenangkan. Bahkan sesaat ia melupakan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan dalam kurun waktu lama di tempat itu.

Hari semakin gelap, dan Baekhyun belum juga kembali.

"Baekhyun!" panggilannya memantul di alam terbuka. Kyungsoo berkali-kali memanggil Baekhyun tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti tersesat, mengingat ia seorang pelupa yang handal. Bergegas Kyungsoo berlari ke arah lawan untuk kembali ke desa mencari bantuan.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak mengingat jalan kembali, ia tak memperhatikan sekitar saat Baekhyun menariknya ke tempat barusan. Kyungsoo pun malah panik sendiri, ia mencoba menenangkan otaknya dan mencari-cari jalan yang tepat. Setidaknya ia mencoba teliti mendengar suara air. Karena bila ia menemukan suara air, itu berarti dekat sungai. Dan itu akan menuntunnya kembali.

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Ketukan di pintu kayu rumah sederhana tersebut menyadarkan seorang nenek yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati lelaki seumuran Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

"Ibuku membuat kue ulang tahun adikku barusan. Dan ibu memintaku untuk membagi ini pada nenek dan Kyungsoo." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, sampaikan terima kasih banyak pada ibumu ya. Nenek senang menerimanya." Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan sang nenek "Baekhyun!—" panggil sang nenek.

"Ya?"

"Apa... kau melihat Kyungsoo?"

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Oh baiklah terima kasih."

Rasa khawatir menghantui nenek Kyungsoo, bukakah tadi siang ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak bermain lewat petang. Kenapa sampai malam ia belum pulang? Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. Doanya.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang laki-laki empat belas tahun tengah mendengus dan merutuk sendiri karena tak menemukan jalan keluar daritadi.

"Baekhyun sialan! Lihat saja nanti kalau ketemu, akan kuberitahu Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun menyukainya. Huh!" Kyungsoo terus berkeliling tak tentu arah, ia mulai lapar dan mengantuk. Apakah ia takut? Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak takut apa-apa, bahkan hantu sekalipun. Ia anak yang sangat berani.

"Ugh... aku lapar... nenek sedang masak apa ya?" karena sudah terlalu lelah juga, Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu batu besar untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan kakinya. Baru saja ia duduk tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, juga sosok bayangan bertubuh tinggi kurus menghampirinya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajahnya, kulitnya pucat, hidungnya mancung dan _motionless_.

"Emmm, kau siapa?" pemuda itu terdiam menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa kau orang desaku? Bisakah kau membantuku kembali ke desa? Nenekku pasti khawatir." Ia tidak menjawab. "Kumohon... aku janji akan memberikanmu makanan yang sangat enak nantinya!" tawar Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mematahkan batang kayu yang berada di atas kepalanya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan mulai memundurkan tubuhnya.

"K-kau mau ap—"

_BUGH!_

Satu hantaman keras menyapa kepala Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan lebam juga kulit terkelupas. Ia benar-benar pusing, sebelum pingsan ia merasakan tubuhnya dibawa oleh pemuda itu. Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, kepala dan tengkuknya terasa sangat sakit. Ia bangkit dan mengucek matanya pelan. Ia berada di atas kasur yang sangat empuk dan halus. Pasti seprainya terbuat dari campuran satin dan sutra, aroma tempat Kyungsoo berada juga sangat wangi. Kyungsoo meringis pelan saat kepalanya kembali menerima rasa pusing yang luas biasa.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda cantik sambil membawa secangkir minuman.

"Sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Pemuda itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di atas kasurnya, Kyungsoo sedikit panik dan mundur saat lelaki itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Luhan. Namaku Luhan." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya aneh. "Ada urusan apa dengan umurku?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkas.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa itu salah?"

Hening.

"Empat belas."

"Masih sangat muda." Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. "Ku tinggal sebentar ya, kau bisa meminum air yang kubawa."

.

.

Luhan terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, tepatnya di sebelah seorang pria jangkung berkulit pucat dengan wajah yang sedikit mirip dengannya.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya laki-laki pucat itu.

"Empat belas! Sangat muda bukan? Jika aku menyetubuhi setiap hari, umurku akan bertambah panjang!" katanya girang bukan main.

"Syukurlah hyung, sementara waktu kau tidak perlu berendam di air mawar selama dua hari penuh untuk mempertahankan umurmu."

"Ya kau benar, aku benci bunga mawar. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak berburu? Mungkin kelinci dan rusa sudah tidur. Kau bisa menyantap mereka tanpa suara."

"Kau benar, aku pergi du—"

_PRAAAANG!_

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring berasal dari kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo.

"Ups, sepertinya ia sudah meminum airnya. Hihi, selamat berburu Sehun sayang!" kata Luhann sambil mengecup kening adiknya dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

Di kamar Luhan tengah mendapati Kyungsoo berguling menahan rasa sakit di tenggorokkannya, Kyungsoo memegang lehernya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Ia benar-benar keskaitan.

"Apa... itu... minuman apa?!" tanya Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga. Tenggorokkanya terasa dimasuki besi panas dan ribuan paku, rasanya sangat sakit bukan main. Bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja.

"Kyungsoo sayang..."

Ia terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu mengetahui namanya? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak memperkenalkan diri. Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengelus kepalanya. "Apa kau kesakitan? Tenang saja itu tidak akan bertahan lama dan tak akan berbahaya. Hanya akan membuatmu lumpuh dalam waktu beberapa jam." Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia masih sibuk mencari alihan rasa sakit yang menyerang tenggorokkannya.

"Efeknya akan dimulai dari... 5... 4... 3... 2... sekarang." seketika Kyungsoo merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemah, dan rasa sakit di tenggorokkanya hilang. Tapi ia kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya. Mati rasa.

Dengan senang, Luhan naik ke atas tempat tidur dan membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo menjadi posisi duduk.

"Ya tuhan kau manis sekali... berapa tahun aku bisa awet muda jika menyetubuhimu." Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, apa maksudnya menyetubuhi? Apa ia akan diperkosa sampai mati oleh pemuda di hadapannya?

Luhan mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo di belakang dan mulai merobek baju yang Kyungsoo pakai secara perlahan.

"Tidak... kau tidak akan mati jika kusetubuhi sekali. Kau bisa kupakai berkali-kali. Jangan khawatir." Katanya sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Kyungsoo. Tangan nakal Luhan mulai bermain di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, ia mengelus dada dan perut Kyungsoo menimbulkan rasa geli di bagian tersebut. Luhan mendekat dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo pelan, lalu menjilat air mata Kyungsoo yang mulai mengalir deras. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja Kyungsoo tak yakin bisa. Kalau saja ia mendengarkan nasihat neneknya dan menolak ajakan Baekhyun tadi sore, pasti ia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Ngh..." lenguhannya keluar saat Luhan meniup lehernya, tawa ringan Luhan yang merasa puas berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melengus terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak suka foreplay. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke inti?" tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak tau apa yang Luhan maksud, tapi ia yakin itu sesuatu yang buruk baginya.

Ia mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo yang terselonjor menjadi terbuka lebar dalam posisi duduk dan membuka celana selutut yang pemuda kecil itu pakai. Ia memperhatikan daerah vital Kyungsoo juga lubang yang nantinya akan penuh oleh juniornya sendiri.

"Apa kau masih perawan?" tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Luhan mengecek lubang Kyungsoo dengan memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus.

"AKKHH!" Luhan menyeringai lebar. "Ternyata masih perawan."

"Kau tau? Beberapa tahun silam, aku menemukan seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda darimu. Tapi ia sudah tidak perawan. Sepertinya kau anak yang baik dan polos." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Ia merasa sangat dilecehkan. Tak lama Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil tongkat seukuran lengan anak bayi yang baru lahir dan kembali dengan wajah gembira.

"Apa ini cukup di lubangmu?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan ketakutan, air mata yang ia tahan tumpah sekaligus. Ia benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatannya tadi sore. Dengan kasar Luhan memasukkan tongkat itu ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan. Ia merintih kesakitan dan berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata permohonan berhenti yang tak terdengar jelas.

"Nikmati saja, kalau kau tahan malah akan sakit."

Luhan mengambil pita dan mengikatnya kuat di junior Kyungsoo yang mulai menegang.

"Kau tak boleh mengeluarkan cairanmu jika aku belum." Ujarnya sarkas. Luhan mulai memasuk dan keluarkan tongkat tersebut dengan susah payah di lubang Kyungsoo, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan yang terus keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"MMMNGGAAHHHHHH!" jeritnya saat sesuatu menabrak prostatnya.

"Ah kena rupanya." Dengan satu hentakan kasar Luhan manabrak kembali prostatnya membuat Kyungsoo klimaks, tapi tertahan oleh pita yang mengikat juniornya.

Perlahan Luhan menarik tongkat tersebut membuat Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega, tapi dua detik kemudia ia harus merasa sakit saat kini junior milik penyihir tersebut memenuhi lubangnya.

"Kau gila! Akh! Aku sudah melonggarkan lubangmu tapi rongganya masih sesempit ini? errghh!" erang Luhan kenikmatan.

"Annngggghhh..." Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat sesuatu di dalam lubangnya terus mendesak masuk dan menubruk prostatnya bertubi-tubi.

"Akkhhh Kyungsoohhhh... Enggghh..." sambil terus memaju mundurkan juniornya, Luhan mengecup dan menjilat leher Kyungsoo, menyesap aroma darah yang hanya dapat ia cium dari luar kuliat mulusnya.

"Bahkan desiran darahmu menggoda hasratku Kyungsoo." Bisiknya seduktif. Setelah itu dua jari milik Luhan ia masukkan ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo membuat si pemilik tersedak. Di dalam ia mempermainkan lidah Kyungsoo dan masuk lebih dalam membuat Kyungsoo tersedak untuk yang kesekian kali. Luhan senang. Ia tertawa dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia suka ekspresi kesakitan Kyungsoo, dan ia ingin memilik semuanya.

"Ahhhh Kyungsoo, aku akan... eenggggh.. mengeluarkannya sebentar la– erghh!" semburan cairan hangat di dalam lubang Kyungsoo mulai berlomba-lomba keluar dari tempat sempit tersebut, bersamaan dengan Luhan membuka pita pengikat di junior Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri yang membasahi perut Luhan.

Nafas Kyungsoo habis dan pandangannya langsung buram, mungkin kegiatan ini tidak sampai sejam. Tapi cukup menyiksa dan merampas tenaga miliknya. Kyungsoo harap ini mimpi buruk.

_Cup_

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur manis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga kalian suka! Xixi... sampe ketemu di fic berikutnya! Jangan lupa RnR yaa :p


End file.
